Electrowaves
by CuddleValve
Summary: Dren has survived and has already new intentions. DrenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was wandering through the woods, alone and on my own. It was already crepuscule and the sun stood low on the horizon. I was quite often here and used to the environment, the smell, the sounds and shortcuts through the trees and leaves to the most beautiful and secret places in the wood. Right now, I had no destination on my mind.

I turned my iPod on and sung silently to it while doing probably silly looking dancesteps while walking. I could have sworn I saw a shadow moving in the corner of my eye. It didn't bother me, I just told myself it's nothing special, just some animal shoing back into its den, hiding from the night's darkness in the save darkness of it.

I tried to tell myself it was nothing, but I felt strangely bothered and even distracted from my music. For a moment I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled my earphones out, trying to listen to something that didn't belong into a peacefull forest. My eyes looked over the area I thought I saw the shadows but they found nothing. Same with my ears. Still looking around nervously I put one headphone after another back into my ears and slowly went on walking.

_The female __of the Human race was incautious and unaware of my presence. She has noticed me, but she thought it to be a shadow. I made her nervous. It was exactly what I wanted. I smiled, the corners of my mouth pulled upwards. I smelled the air around her, she was so near I could almost touch her, but it was too early for that. Her smell was seducing and she didn't even seem to know that. _

_The Homo Sapiens Sapiens were such fragile creatures. I had much time to learn a lot about them. In all the desolated hours in the barn I had pilfered books after books and had brought them back before they'd noticed something was missing. There wasn't much they knew about me, but much more I knew about them. I've found a small connection from the barn to the house which I could easily use without them noticing. It was so easy. I had also red about trees and flowers, and one flower caught my interest. I had also seen pictures of it. My color sprectrum was a bit brighter so it had been a feast for my eyes to look at it. But I had wanted to see it in reality, feel it. I had wanted to go out. No I was outside, but I hadn't found it yet._

_I was free, now. They thought I had died, back in winter. But before the next Homo Sapiens Sapiens had arrived, I already was far away. I was superior to them. They just didn't know how much. I had watched them from time to time. It was easy, they'd never discovered me. But I tried to avoid them nontheless. After some time I could even go back into my old barn after they finally left it. I knew they finally left it because I had red their _thoughts._ I knew they were afraid of me. _

_My thoughts drifted back to the girl or rather young woman only a few meters away from me. She had interesting thoughts indeed. Although she felt there was something not right she tried to push the thought aside and tried to distract herself from any opposite thoughts. She listened to music which I could tell by the device she had with her, her singing voice and the thoughts to her singing. And her dancing. It wasn't even much she did at all but it was undeniably beautiful. She was beatiful. She was different from her race, not many have felt my presence like her before. But she was unsure and didn't know what to do. Maybe I could give her prove of my existence._

The sun has set and it was dark. The moon didn't really shine, it was covered by clouds. It was cold. I stopped dancing and wrapped my arms around myself. I tried to deny it but I felt watched. But well, if it, whatever it was invaded my personal space would probably feel repulsed by my sent. I had to take a shower but when I had still been back home I didn't want to. And I had thought that no one else was here. But slowly I had the feeling that I was wrong at that point. That proofs that girls like me shouldn't go out into wood alone when it was already becoming dark. What were I'm supposed to do if someone attacked me? I do know some martial arts and I wasn't weak by no means but I didn't know what he or she wanted from me. Maybe I can send a warning for that person if I looked around. Not like I would simply look at trees but as if I would look for someone special. It would tell that person that I knew of his or hers presence and that I felt watched.

And I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around, slowly, always turning around fully and not only twisting my body. Always show yourself frontal to someone, show that person you dare standing up against him or her. When I fisished checking everything I went on walking to the diraction I was originally walking to. I hadn't noticed something special but I still felt watched. Immensely. It somehow increased after I went on walking. I almost thought of turning around and walking back home when I noticed that I didn't know where I was. For a shortlived moment I was astonished that there was a place in my wood that I didn't know yet. But like I said, shortlived. I came back to reality when a twig behind me snapped. I winced at that quite normal sound. I almost started to run and I already leaned forward but I stopped dead in my tracks when I told myself to not run away from it, no matter how much I actually just wanted to do so. I stood still and waited for something to happen. I tried to distract myself by looking at the beautiful flowers around me.

_I found it quite funny to tease her a little bit but I decided it was time to reveal myself.__ I stepped out of the trees that hid me and kept walking behind her, only a few meters separated us. I was walking silently, not wanting her to find out I had revealed myself to her. It was just too funny. I grinned. I kept my gaze on her neck, maybe she would feel it. _

_We were walking like this for not so long when she suddenly stopped. Slightly afraid I stopped dead in my tracks, not wanting her to find me just yet and having to end this. But everything was just fine. I wondered what she was looking at dared looking around as well. _

_And I looked around. What I saw __astonished me. Across the clearance we were both standing on were all the flowers I've once seen in books. They were so beautiful. Many small insects shimmied around them and nourished from them. I suddenly decided to change my plans and to not reveal myself just yet. I slowly moved back behind the trees and watched the female again, she hadn't noticed me. She slowly moved to some of these flowers and started picking them. She obviously also liked them._

I forgot why I even stopped. I was so astonished by this beautiful flowers, I had to pick some of them and take them home with me. When I found my way again back home. I stood up again with a small bunch of flowers in my arms. I pondered for a minute on where to go, but I thought I should simply move and see where I would get.

Soon after I started walking again, I found a path that I recognized. This path led directly to my house, and I was glad I found it. I sighed, releasing all the stress that I had the last hour or so I guessed. I started to jog because right now I couldn't wait to get home.

It didn't take me long to reach my house and I got inside fast. Closing the door behind me and leaning against it, I slid down slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was silent which wasn't peaceful at all to me. I remembered all the stories from my childhood in which something bad happened in the dead, silent wood. I looked around nervously, panting from my jog. My arms started shaking and I just realised in how much danger I could have been. I started laughing. I was laughing very resounding. My muscles relaxed and I could finally lower my arms. My gaze fell again upon the beautiful flowers I had brought with me.

I stood up again and went into the kitchen to get a vase for my flowers. They already started to let everything hang down a little bit and I didn't want them to withel just now. Once I got a fitting vase and turned on the faucet, I let my hand being cooled down by the cold water that rushed down. For a second I forgot what I wanted to do and simply enjoyed the feeling of the refreshing liquid. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, turning my head slowly around and letting some maelstroms crack slightly. I opened my eyes again and continued filling the vase with water until it was full enough for the flowers to suck up.

I turned the faucet off and put the vase down, looking for a copper coin in my jeans bag so that the flowers would stay fresh longer. After I finally found one I let it fall into the vase and put the flowers in, taking the vase with me to look for a adequate place for it. I went upstairs into my bedroom in which I had the window ledge in mind. When I entered my room I found my room being light up by the moon. I walked to the window ledge where I put the vase down. I took one step back to look at it. The moonlight was caught in the small leaves and blossoms of the flowers which were beautiful to look at.

My eyes fell onto my giant bed wich was made and awaited to be used again be me. I moved towards it and let myself fell down onto it. Only then I noticed my stench. I reluctantly turned around and sat back up and huffed in annoyance while I lifted one of my armpits after another to smell at it only to find out I bath was unavoidable. That encouraged me to stand up and not dirtying my clean and nice smelling bed and move into my bathroom which was right beside my bedroom.

_Now I knew where she lived. I had followed her the whole way to her house and was looking for her presence inside, because I didn't want to enter it yet. I walked around the house, always following her as near as possible without actually having contact with her. She went upstairs after some while and I pondered on how to follow her. If I would simply jump up onto some window she would clearly see me but I wanted to have a closer look at what she would be doing upstairs._

_I suddenly spotted something that could be quite interesting for me. A balcony, nicely decorated with flowers and chairs, perfect for hiding and spying. I jumped towards it and easily lant on it with my wings cushioning it. She wasn't there yet so I had the opportunity to take a closer look at the room which was in front of me. It had a large bed which had already been made with night tables at either side of it, a dressing table, a dresser and a small bookshelf with an armchair beside it. This was her bedroom._

_My head shot up when I noticed her presence again just behind the door. She was about to enter the bedroom and I ducked behind some of the balcony's plants. Their scent was almost mind clouding but my whole attention was on the female before my eyes. The door opened and there she stood in all her glory, holding a vase with the flowers from the forest in her arms._

_She hesitated before entering. I looked through her mind to look out for any signs of my presence now but there none such thoughts. I got brave and dared to move one step out of my hiding place but I quickly moved back when she walked in my direction. It seemed like I didn't have to worry about her noticing me because the was too caught up by the flowers, the moonlight and her exhaustion which I could clearly see now by the the let herself fall onto the bed after she placed the vase on a window ledge. She seemed to be displeased by something and stood up again after some time and went into a room that was connected to the bedroom. I wondered what she was going to do now._

When I was inside I shortly pondered whether to take a bath or a shower but the bath definitely won. I leaned over my bathtube to turn on both hot and cold water. My hands were gathering some of my favorite essences when I almost too late noticed the carpet underneath my left foot was slowly sliding away from me. My right foot was high in the air, a habit that I was never able to lay off, and started rotating by itself to keep me in balance, but I still almost fell forward but caught hold on the sides of the bathtube and the carpet stopped moving. For a moment I thought I was saved but I was wrong. I was already quite askance. The carpet started moving again and everything happened so fast I unintentionally turned also slightly even more so I landed on my bum in the bathtub wich was filled with a little bit of water.

I groaned. Why always me? As soon as I entered a room I could wait to rewrite Murphy's Law. They guy Murphy, who probaply wrote this law, would most likely shake his head at me because he could have never imagined someone could be this clumsy. I sloppily heaved my self back out of the bathtube only with having a wet, dripping bum. I huffed annoyed. If Murphy didn't shake his head at me right now, then it was my turn to shake my head at me. And I did so. I shook my head.

I didn't want to wet my ground so I removed my pants and hung them over my sink to let the water dry off because I couldn't put it into the laundry bag right now. During that my iPod fell out which I caught in the last moment and brought it into the bedroom. I went back to the bathtube and lifted daringly my index finger at it and waved it slightly, while giving the carpet a soft shove to put it back in place. During my accident my favorite shower gel and shampoo had fallen into the water and were now floating because the water rose since I heaved myself out of it. I fished them both out and poured some of the shower gel's content into the water.

I ran back into my bedroom to get some new underwear and comfortable clothes from my dresser only to notice a shadow on my balcony. I froze in my actions and my head turned slowly to the left where the balcony was. Nothing was there. I shrugged with my shoulders, also trying to shrug it off my mind which wasn't as easy as with my shoulders. I turned my gaze back to the dresser to get what I originally wanted and stiffly erected and went back into the bathroom. After I laid down my clothes down beside the bathtube I stuck my head out the door to look for the shadow which I luckily didn't see and my iPod which I spotted on my night table where I had put it while I was lost in thoughts. With light steps I hushed over to it and retrieved it, checked the power and hushed back into the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and finally undressed, threw the clothes into the laundry bag, put the iPod onto some big area beside the bathtube and stepped into the water which I turned off. My body shuddered for a short moment because of the temperature change. My sore muscles relaxed and I lay back while I got my iPod to turn on some music I could sing to.


End file.
